


Perfect

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: I knew it would be forever. I would never leave him, he's too fragile.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 1





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I really should stop posting these, but ya'know, who doesn't love to torture themselves...

Sitting there on the swings I knew it would be forever. I would never leave him, he's too fragile. If I speak to him wrong, I can see it in his eyes, he's hurt. He may be bigger than me in almost every way, but no matter what he's still younger, and when we hugged it was like we were two puzzle pieces, meant to fit together, and for those moments, he was small.  
"Harry?" I say, breaking the silence.  
"Yea Lou?" He said back.  
"How long do you think we could sit here without anyone noticing we're gone?" I say. Next thing I know I can hear the high pitch voice of a happy little leprechaun followed by Liam's voice.  
"Not long I guess!" Harry said with a low chuckle. We then saw Liam and Niall, hand in hand, walking out of the woods. We stood up from the swings, hands slipping from each other but soon coming back together. Niall and Liam ran up to us, tackling us, making us fall to the ground.  
"So this is where you ran off to! We were worried sick about you two!" Liam basically yelled at us, but he didn't yell because he's Liam, and Liam never yells.  
"Sorry Li, we wanted some time alone. Not that we don't love you guys." I said seeing Niall sadden at the fact but then perk up soon after.  
"Well since we're here, LET'S GO ON THE SLIDE!!!" Niall screamed, running towards the slides.  
"OO, OO, OO, ME FIRST!!" I hear Harry scream in response. Liam and I just look at each other and laugh. All I can think is, it's a good thing their cute! Harry and Niall go down the slide together and end up convincing Liam and me to go as well.  
Later that night as I lay, cuddled up next to Harry on the couch with Liam and Niall doing the same on the love seat, watching Toy Story, I realized, my life is pretty much perfect!


End file.
